


Like Maybe I Would

by Achika



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: Sami is drunk and full of affection for everything, even Kevin. Especially Kevin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this Kinkmeme prompt: sami gets drunk and starts blowing kevin (who may or may not also be drunk idk its up to the writer) and its oddly intense and emotional for the both of them

If he's being honest, Sami doesn't even remember what they're all celebrating. Or if they're even celebrating. Maybe the whole thing had just snowballed, and now some poor people have pretty much the entire roster drunk and packed into their hotel suite. He should figure out whose room this is an apologize for everyone, probably. Even if it was planned, he's sure that there's plenty to apologize for.

Sami stands and has to stick out an arm to balance himself and make sure he doesn't fall over. He blinks a couple of times, trying to steady himself. Perhaps...Perhaps Sami is drunker than he thought he was. That's the risk he took when he ignored the beer in favor of things that didn't taste like garbage. It always snuck up on him.

He scans the room. The Miz is sitting with his wife in his lap, giving her eskimo kisses and feeding her chocolates in between their conversation with Rusev and Lana. Zack Ryder is playing beer pong with some of the others. Roman is there, chatting with his cousins, which means Dean must be nearby somewhere. And sitting slightly apart from everyone is Kevin.

Sami feels his brain light up. Kevin is here. He doesn't look particularly grumpy tonight, either, which must have to do with the red solo cup in his hands.

Sami takes a step forward is immediately stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Whoa there, buddy. I don't think that's such a good idea," the person says, and Sami turns. Dean.

"Dean! Hi," Sami says with a grin. "What's not a good idea?"

Dean gets a complicated look on his face. "Whatever it is you're planning on doing. Trust me, I know that look,"

"I'm not...planning on doing anything?" Sami asks, confused.

"That's probably the problem," Dean says, which confuses Sami more. Since when is Dean Ambrose an advocate of Planning Things?

Dean sighs, seeming to understand that Sami's not going to get it anytime soon. 

"You know what? I tried. Did my good deed for the day. Go get 'em, tiger," Dean says, shaking his head and walking away, towards Roman and the Usos.

Sami shakes his head to try and clear it. Dean is hard to follow at the best of times, and Sami is not at his best right now.

But Kevin is still sitting there by himself, which despite everything that's happened over the years is _sad_ to Sami. Kevin is Great. And also Terrible. But Sami is in a good mood and everything feels...softer. Smoothed down around the edges. Not like it could cut Sami open until he bleeds and bleeds and bleeds like it'll never stop.

Sami walks up to Kevin carefully, like he's approaching a feral animal, and so Kevin doesn't see him until Sami plops himself down in Kevin's lap.

"What the fuck," Kevin says, startled.

"Hi," Sami says.

"I repeat: what the fuck, Sami," Kevin says, but his hand that's not holding his drink has come up and is resting against Sami's waist, holding him steady. Sami grins.

"Tonight's a good night, right?" he says.

"I guess," Kevin says, still wary.

"So let's keep it that way," Sami says firmly.

Kevin just looks confused, which Sami finds funny. But he doesn't move to push Sami off of him, so Sami snuggles in closer.

It's been so long, Sami had almost forgotten how warm Kevin ran. Even when they're not in the ring, with bright lights and adrenaline pounding, Kevin puts off so much heat.

Sami hums contentedly and buries his face in Kevin's neck. Kevin makes a choked off noise above him.

"Forgot you were a touchy-feely drunk," Kevin says eventually.

They stay like that for a while, Sami just soaking up Kevin's presence. Maybe Kevin misses him too, maybe that's why he hasn't pushed Sami away yet.

Kevin's hand is still on Sami's waist, hot and steady and now it's kind of absentmindedly stroking him and it's nice. Everything about this is nice, and Kevin is being so good and hasn't ruined anything yet.

Sami's nose is full of Kevin's scent and his skin is hot from where he's leaching Kevin's heat, and Kevin's hand is _still on him_. The alcohol burning in his veins is mixing with all of that and coiling in his gut, and Sami can't help but press his lips to Kevin's neck.

Kevin makes that choking noise again, which Sami finds really...something. So he does it again, this time lingering a little.

"Sami..." Kevin says, his voice low with warning. But his grip on Sami has tightened in the best way, and he's trying to pull Sami even closer. As if that was possible.

So Sami straightens up and kisses Kevin's face. First his cheek, and the feel of Kevin's beard is nice, but it doesn't compare to when he finally _finally_ gets his mouth on Kevin's.

Kevin groans, low and broken, and Sami wants to pull away and say 'yes, same, I feel it too' but that would mean _pulling away from Kevin_ and that's something Sami's never been able to do.

Is it possible to miss something you never really had? Because Sami definitely missed this, hadn't realized until now  and it feels like he's suddenly come up from for air after drowning for years.

"You are wasted," Kevin says, pulling away. Like he suddenly has morals.

"So are you," Sami retorts. He knows how to get Kevin back where he wants him. "You know how I know? You'd never let me this close otherwise,"

Sami kisses him again, and Kevin doesn't fight it.

"But I really want to blow you right now and I'm not going to do that in front of all our coworkers," Sami says against Kevin's lips.

Kevin is up like a shot, holding Sami steady against the vertigo of the sudden change, and then dragging him to the door. Sami laughs, unable to contain everything he's feeling at the moment.

He really should tell someone that he's leaving, but he doesn't want to leave Kevin's side. He cranes his head back, and catches Dean's eyes. Sami waves goodbye, still clutching onto Kevin, and Dean shakes his head but waves back.

Kevin drags Sami down the hallway to what he presumes is Kevin's room which is blissfully empty.

The second the door is shut, Sami's down on his knees and reaching for the fly of Kevin's pants.

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Kevin mutters, and he shuts his eyes tight when Sami finally gets his mouth on him like he can't bear to look.

Sami, on the other hand, can't seem to look away. He watches every twitch and expression that crosses Kevin's face as he sucks and licks.

Sami is filled with such overwhelming fondness. This is culmination of years, every good thing that's ever happened between them and every bad thing, too. Maybe especially the bad things.  Kevin's thighs are shaking under Sami's hands, and he has to caress them, digs his fingers in just a little at the end and Kevin groans.

Sami could do this all night. Forever. But he also really wants to see Kevin's face when he comes, so he works a little harder, teases the tip and uses his hands whenever there's a part of Kevin his mouth doesn't cover.

Kevin's hand comes down to rest on Sami's head, his fingers tangle in Sami's hair.

"Sami," He says,  his voice raw, and then he's coming in Sami's mouth hot and thick. Sami swallows, and Kevin's eyes are open now and he looks _wrecked_. Sami feels a stab of pride, he always was the one who really got under Kevin's skin.

Kevin looks down at him, and the expression on his face is something close to awe. Like Sami is something holy that he can't quite comprehend. He pulls Sami to his feet, and his knees are going to hate him in the morning but it was _worth it_. Kevin kisses him and it's so much, but it's perfect.

It probably won't last in the morning, but Sami will cross that bridge when he comes to it. For right now, everything finally how it's supposed to be.


End file.
